Lost Somewhere In Space
by Takutomo no Miko
Summary: Justin and Andros team up together. WIll Andros hold up with Justin Kawaiiness and Smartness?


Hey! A/N* Hello Everyone this is Pink-chan! I made this Fan fic for my very best friend Cat-sama! I hope she likes it. I don't write as good as Cat-sama but I just hope you like it. Well Happy Birthday Cat-sama!  
  
Lost Somewhere In Space  
By: Pink-Chan  
**  
  
Deep in space, on board the Astro Megaship, Cassie was showing Justin around.  
"And this is the control room," Cassie said to him.  
"Wow! Neat." he exclaimed.  
"Yeah we like it -" Cassie began.  
Then the other Space Rangers ran in.  
"We've got some problems." TJ announced.  
"What's going on?" Cassie asked, concerned.  
"There are Monsters all over Space!" Andros exclaimed.  
"WHAT!" Carlos yelled.  
"What are we going to do?" Ashley asked.  
"We have to go in three groups. " Andros said. "Ashley you go with Carlos, Cassie you go with TJ. I'll go alone."  
"Hey can I help!" Justin said, excited.  
"Your only a little boy what can you do?" Andros asked, skeptical.  
I'm not just a little boy I was a Ranger you know. And I still have my powers!" he exclaimed, holding up his Turbo Key.  
Andros considered this for a moment.  
"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I can help!" Justin pleaded.  
"Andros, come on it's not going to hurt, he helped us before." Cassie said.  
"Fine. Justin you come with me." said Andros.  
"YAY!"   
"Okay, Let's go." Carlos said.  
The Rangers then split up into their groups and went to different sectors of space.  
**  
On a planet somewhere in space.   
"There it is, TJ!" Cassie shouted.  
"I see it. Let's Rocket!"  
Cassie and TJ morphed into the Pink and Blue Space Rangers and charged at the monster.  
**  
Elsewhere, Ashley and Carlos wandered around a planet looking for the monster there.  
"Now where is this monster?" Ashley wondered.  
"It has to be around here somewhere." Carlos replied. The monster popped out of the ground and threw Carlos.  
"Carlos!!" Ashley shouted. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, but let's do it!" he replied.  
"Okay!"  
"Let's Rocket!" Ashley and Carlos morph into the Yellow and Black Space Rangers, then fired on the monster with their Astro Blasters.  
**  
And somewhere, lost in space....  
"It's not here?" Andros asked.  
"I thought you said it was over here." Justin replied. "Are we lost?"  
"Shut up, I'm thinking." Andros said, frustrated.  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
Andros gave Justin an annoyed look.  
"Hey, Andros!" Andros turned around and looked at Justin. "Where you the one who killed Zordon?"  
Andros looked very shocked. "Why do you ask?" he said nervously.  
"You did! I knew it!"  
"It's not like I did it of my own free will."  
"Yeah-right" Justin muttered.  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Andros exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but you got us lost, so I'm not going to shut up. Why should I? Lets just keep looking."  
"Fine by me."  
"Why me?"  
**  
Hours later....  
"It's not here." Justin pointed out.  
"It should be here." Andros said.  
"Well, I don't see it, do you?"  
Andros was a little annoyed.  
"Hey, Andros." Justin said. "Andros. ANDROS!"  
"WHAT?" he yelled.  
"Do you think you can get me a date with your sister Karone?" Justin asked.  
"What is with you?" Andros demanded. "Get a life. I don't think she'd like you anyway. So I say no!"  
"Fine. Can I have a date with you then?"  
Andros quickly spun around. "WHAT?? NO WAY!!"  
Justin fell over laughing. "You don't have to get so mad Andros! I was only joking! I know you like Zhane more!"  
Andros glared at Justin. "That's it! Come here! You little Brat! I'll kill you!"  
Justin backed up a few steps. "Okay, okay! I'll stop."  
"I don't have time for you." Andros said. "I need to look for this Monster."  
"Now I know why you killed Zordon." Justin mumbled. "You can't hold your action and you just got mad at him and killed him."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Hey! Did you kill your sister too?"  
"Justin!" he yelled, "One more word out of you I will kill you!"  
"You can't. If you do you will become a Murder. Wait you did when you killed Zordon and Karone didn't you?"  
"THAT'S IT!" Andros yelled. He grabbed Justin and dragged him over to a rock and tied him up. "There!"  
"Your trying to kill me, huh. Murderer!" Justin screamed.  
"I am not."  
Justin kept yelling. "MURDER!!!! MURDER!!! MURDER!!!!! HELP HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME HELP!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Fine, but if Cassie finds my dead body, they will know who killed me, Murderer!" Justin said.  
"I'm not a murderer. And I'm not going to kill you." Andros replied.  
"Oh, well then if you're looking for that Monster it's right beside you." Justin stated.  
"Hmm?" Andros looked beside him. "AHHH!" he jumped back and untied Justin.  
"Thanks." Justin said.   
"Let's do it!" Andros said. "Let's Rocket!"   
"3-3-5" Andros morphed into the Red Space Ranger.  
"Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin morphed into the Blue   
Turbo Ranger.  
"Justin, make sure you get him." Andros said.  
"Andros! You can murder that monster if you'd like!" Justin exclaimed, laughing.  
"You're a bug." Andros mumbled.  
The monster then fired lasers at them.  
"Whoa!" Justin yelled, trying to dodge it.  
"Spiral Saber!" Andros called on his weapon and slashed at the monster. It hit Andros sending him flying through the air.  
Justin summoned his Turbo Sword and attacked the monster, but it just swatted him aside.  
"This is not working.." Andros yelled.  
"What now?" Justin asked.  
"Let's try attacking it together." Andros suggested.  
"Okay! I'll distract him." Justin said, then charged the monster, firing his Turbo Blaster. The monster fired back at Justin, while Andros came up behind it, and fired his Spiral Saber/Astro Blaster combo at the monster, destroying it.  
"We did it!!" Justin yelled, jumping in the air.  
**  
Back on the Astro Megaship, everyone met up.  
"So how did everything go with you two?" Cassie asked.  
"It went great!" Justin said happily.  
"He's just a little bug that I would like to hit." Andros mumbled.  
"But you just like me to much to do that." Justin replied.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
